


Raging Storm

by Bone_Zone



Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Sam was never good with words.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Series: Uncharted: The lost journals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656778
Kudos: 9





	Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used:  
> The way you said “I love you.“: As we huddle together, the storm raging outside.

He should have really known better, than to drag you along in this mess. Right now he was blaming Rafe. You were his fiance….ex now after all that happened. He was really kicking himself, but seeing you again brought his feelings that he thought he buried when he was a teenage, back before he ended up in jail and was thought to be dead. He didn’t mean to fuck up your life but he really thought you deserved better than the piece of shit Rafe was.

He knew you would have been in some fancy pent house somewhere living your best life but instead you were stuck with him, soaking wet, cuts marrying your body stuck in a cave with one ex and having found out what a psycho your now ex fiance was. Glancing over at you he wondered what he could say….what should he say besides ‘i’m sorry that i completely fucked over your life….if we make it out of this shit alive…just try not to hate me too much.’

Snorting to himself he could already imagine your reaction. Stepping forward he was about to open his mouth before you beat him to it. 

“Don’t….don’t even try to say anything Drake.”

“Drake…ouch! what are we not on a first name biases anymore.”

“You don’t fucking deserve it Sam!” Shouting at him you hated seeing that broken look on his face, it reminded you of Nathan. It was the same hopeless look he gave you when you told you of Sam’s death. “You ruined my life.” That may have been dramatic thing to say but you didn’t care. He hurt you, he broke your heart by lying again and again.

You didn’t even want to listen to him, you were afraid to hear what lies he might say next. Flinching from the thunder followed by the flash of lighting, you couldn’t help but think that the weather was mirroring your own feelings at the moment.

“That’s….that’s fair. I deserve all of that….I really do but y/n…it’s not my fau-”

“Not your fault Sam! you must have hit your head a little to hard on a rock because if you haven’t noticed…this is all your fault. Nathan missing, fucking up his marriage, Sully…not to mention how you broke off my engagement!”

“I’ll own up to Nathan….for ruining his life….But I do not regret taking you away from that bastard!.” Stepping forward Sam felt like he was getting to his breaking point, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back his feelings.

“Bastard he helped me get through-”

“Get though what! huh! that bastard knew I was alive yet he still went after you! That prick knew my feelings for you….but he still did it because he’s a manipulative bastard. That ring you have on your finger….that’s my mothers ring….I was going to ask you to marry me before I got put in the jail…..god y/n…can’t you see that I loved you….that I still love you.”

You hated how broken he sounded, it didn’t sound like the Sam you knew. The Sam you’d fallen in love with all those years ago. Part of you knew the engagement ring wasn’t something Rafe bought. Back in your mind you’ve could have sworn that you have seen it before but with the grief you were going through you just pushed it to the back of your mind.

Biting back a sob your finger nervously ran over the small stone, shaking your head it only took a few steps to meet Sam. Trying to ignore how could the man felt you slowly let your arms wrap around his waist. 

“You…you idiot…you should have told me sooner.” Pressing your face against his chest it didn’t take long for the man to wrap his arms around your waist, closing your eyes you slowly relaxed feeling him press a small kiss to the top of your head.

“I’m sorry.”

“I…I forgive you…and Sam…I love you too.”


End file.
